The Mojave's Freedom Fighter
by geroni211
Summary: A story about the man who killed Caesar, President Kimball and Mr. House and then took the Hoover Dam and used it to help the Mojave's people. T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

"War does not determine who is right, only who is left"

They called him a lot of things: Agent of chaos, Mercenary, Restorer of faith and even "Real asshole sometimes".

He is known to many as the Courier, and most people don't know half of what he did.

He helped the NCR for a long time, people started accepting, and even liking him. He helped take down the fiercest of the Fiends, convinced the chief of NCR's Rangers to stop falsifying reports and so much more, he almost started believing in fighting for the NCR at the Dam.

He became a symbol of hope for the soldiers, until one day, he was declared a terrorist, they said he was "working against the NCR's interests".

The Courier hated people who stabbed him in his back, he swore to make whoever declared him an enemy of the NCR to regret their actions. And he did.

* * *

><p>In a visit to the Dam to inspire his troops, President Kimball found out what he meant, the hard way.<p>

After he said that last phrase on his speech as he walked towards his vertibird, he saw a paper duct taped to the vertibird.

_No Gods, No Masters_

_Courier Six, the "enemy of the NCR"_

The President didn't have a second to run after he read it. He simply looked at it and sighed.

A few days after that day, Boone said he just couldn't keep helping him. The Courier couldn't say he couldn't understand Boone's reasons. After all that time spent as a soldier for the NCR, some of that propaganda would have stuck in his brain.

He wasn't as merciful with Caesar. The man had done such horrible things, he didn't deserve to die quickly. Plus it would be more fun if he died slowly.

The Courier stopped for a second. _Did i just think what i just did?_ As the Courier began having an easier time killing people, he had started worrying if he was becoming a psychopath. He was afraid how much that worry was becoming more and more realistic.

The day the Courier entered the Fort for the 2nd time, it was the last time he entered. He was determined on making the legionnaires suffer as they died. The shishkebab, incendiary grenade machine gun rounds, and a lot of poison had done the job quite nicely.

He and ED-E killed everybody but Caesar on the Fort. Then, they piled up all the bodies, set them ablaze, and crucified Caesar with a first seat view to the pile. After that, the Courier told the slaves, to do whatever they wished to do to Caesar, as long as they didn't kill him.

After that, they waited for Vulpes Inculta to arrive and paralysed him, and threw him alive into the fire.

They say the smoke from the fire could be seen from the Mojave Outpost.

With House, the Courier actually felt bad about having to kill him. He wasn't all that bad. Honestly, the Courier didn't want to kill him, but he had to die if the Courier wanted to rule Vegas.

When it was necessary, he just apologized to him, and killed him in the most quick and painless way he could.

After all these kills, he started being hunted more and more, by bounty hunters, hit squads and even assassins.

He also started becoming more and more efficient in his fighting techniques, having near perfect aim with his revolvers, and being very proficient with martial arts. He also started becoming more and more brutal in combat.

His companions started wondering who it was their friend was becoming, a monster? A soul tormented by the Wasteland's many horrors? Or someone doing what was necessary?

Whatever the Courier was, he had managed to unite every faction in the Mojave, peacefully. He promised free stay and protection in the Mojave as long as they helped it stay safe and peaceful (it was specially hard to convince the BoS and the Great Khans to stop raiding.

He also promised they wouldn't have to assimilate. They could keep their territory and identity. This pleased the BoS, Great Khans, and specially, the Boomers.

And after they helped him defeat the NCR and Caesar's Legion at the Dam, he kept his word.

To make sure he helped all the wasteland, he created a council composed of representatives from every settlement and faction, which was united every 2 months to discuss matters.

Under the Courier's leadership, the Mojave Wasteland prospered, eliminating the Fiends and Powder Gangers. Vegas also grew, with generous gifts from the Courier, Westside and Freeside passed from poor places to live in, to a safe, residential area with a designated police force.

The Followers of the Apocalipse, also grew, having at least a clinic in every settlement, with the Mormon Fort becoming a hospital.

The Courier had managed all this in 2 years.

Besides these great news, the Courier felt unsafe. There were rumors that NCR was preparing for an invasion. And so he left his post at the Lucky 38 to go check the NCR's borders and told Cass, Veronica and Arcade to take care of the place while he was gone. It shouldn't take too much anyway.

He brought a Gobi Campaign scout rifle, a Ranger Sequoia and his modified Ballistic fist.

When he looked at himself in the mirror, he didn't like what he saw. His body had changed from a beautiful muscular and scarred killing machine to a less agile and less muscular body that had a beer belly starting to show itself.

He had let his body fall out of shape, seriously.

Before, he enjoyed using Joshua Graham's armor, because of the freedom of movement it gave him. He felt it allowed him to be able to easily adapt to the situation.

Now he didn't even fit in the damn armor!

He just decided to wear his Desert Ranger combat armor instead. At least he was a bit more protected now.

An hour after he left Vegas, he realized how much he missed being out here in the middle of the Mojave, just him and the desert. He also realized how long it had been since he was last here.

Since he convinced Ulysses to not nuke anyone of the factions.

As he approached the Mojave Outpost, the most advanced NCR post, he started noticing the sheer amount of troops the NCR had deployed at the Mojave Outpost. Hundreds.

He found a nice ridge line and watched through his sniper scope.

At least 400 troopers, and about 100 Rangers. And there were trucks filled with full squads arriving every 15 minutes. There were some trucks refitted as infantry fighting vehicles, filled with machine guns. There were also 2 vertibirds, heavily armed.

They were definitely preparing for a full-scale invasion.

Behind him, he heard a few ravens flying away. All croaking, all at the same time. _Someone must be behind me._

He looked behind him, he saw 10 veteran rangers running behind him. He panicked and fired his sniper rifle at them. One of the Rangers took two rounds to the chest, and fell dead. The one to his left took just a shot to the head. The rangers had hunting shotguns and started firing as soon as the Courier did.

Another ranger fell down with a shot to his gun first, then one to his head. And the last shot on the sniper missed.

As the Courier reloaded his gun, he got hit. _What the.. they are firing beanbag rounds?_

And after the first hit, the second, third and fourth came. The Courier started feeling more and more pained as the bean bags hit him at crazy speed.

_Damn bean bags rounds._

One of the veterans closed in and tackled the Courier as he got hit in his helmet. The Ranger injected something into the Courier's arm.

The Courier started feeling dizzy and then just blacked out.

He woke up tied up sitting on a chair. The room he was in was dark and had no windows. In front of him was a door.

He tried moving, but only ended up falling of his chair.

He heard the door in front of him open. 2 Veteran Rangers and one normal Ranger entered, the Veterans armed with Riot shotguns, and the Ranger armed only with a Ranger Sequoia.

"Not the smartest move you have made is it?" the less armed ranger said. The Courier could have sworn he recognized the voice.

That Ranger tried to pull the Courier up from the ground, but as soon as he could, the Courier bit his arm with all the strength he could.

"AH, you fucker!" the Ranger grabbed the Courier's jaw, pushed it shut and picked the Courier and his chair up from the ground. Then he punched the Courier in the face, which made him fall to the side again.

"Remember to tie him to the chair too next time" the Ranger said, caressing the bit arm, as he was going to pick the Courier up.

"Not the smartest move you have made is it?" The Couldn't hold himself from quoting the ranger.

"For someone in the position you are in, you sure have a big mouth" The Ranger said.

"Please, you must think this is the first time I'm in this position" The Courier replied " And honestly, the second guys that did this, were doing a better job. They were smart enough to nail my chair to the ground. They just didn't feel as smart when they were hung on the statues and howitzers of the Dam itself."

" But since those guys didn't have you locked up in a military base made for the most dangerous enemies of the NCR"

"You flatter me" The Courier said

The Ranger just sighed.

"You are going to stay here the rest of your life and already being annoying, that's not much of a strategy to live long."

"If I really was going to stay in here until I died, I wouldn't really lose anything by dieing sooner, would I? Notice the 'if'.

"We will be sure to see that no harm comes your way, just so you can rot here and then rot in hell."

"I will be sure not to give you any extra troubles for that." The Courier said, grinning.

After that talk, they brought him to his cell, where they gave him his cell outfit. It reminded the Courier of the outfit he had been given by Elijah, in the Sierra Madre "Adventure". Remembering the Sierra Madre gave the Courier chills.

_One of the few spots I promised myself from ever returning, no technology or caps in the whole world will ever make me return there!_

That night, he had some trouble sleeping, he had started wondering whether he really could escape this base he was in. On the way to his cell, he had noticed how much that base he was in reminded him of the Vaults he had investigated before the Second Battle for the Dam. The Warden's office was on the second floor , with a window overlooking the Cells, in a way just like in the vaults, the Overseer's office had a window overlooking the Vault dwellers' homes.

And if this was a base built on a Vault, escape would be very hard.

It also meant he would not see the day of light until escaped this place. And after Vault 34 and Vault 11, the Courier has started to dislike being in enclosed spaces, specially Vaults, so this wont be fun.  
>He fell asleep thinking on how he would make every soldier in this base suffer a slow death as a revenge for this.<p>

(A/N:First of all, thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please give me some constructive criticism by reviewing!  
>Secondly, i dont know if the Courier is gonna end up with any lovers, lets see where the muse guides us to.<br>I also will be putting a quote featured in Fallout in the beggining of each chapter. This one is quoted by Wadsworth.)


	2. Chapter 2

Quote: "I know who you are. You are walking death, a plague in human form. Where you step, blood flows like a river"

* * *

><p>The two following days consisted of him observing his cell trying to find any flaws in their security. So far he had found a sad amount of them.<p>

His cell consisted of a small room with a not very comfortable mattress lying on the ground, a sink through which only flowed a stream of poorly tasting water that at least had no rads. The room also had a toilet that was about as clean as it smelled.

So far he had only seen that the sink could be moved a bit.

At 2 PM they would go to what was like a gym of sorts in a big room. The gym was surrounded by a fence and behind that fence were many guards, all armed with rifles, and some even with machine guns. On the way there, the prisoners were being watched by at least 20 guards all armed with rifles and carbines.

On the gym, there were only prisoners inside. The fence had many signs saying things about how the guards are armed with live ammunition and they had orders to fire if riots or fights happened. The Courier felt overwhelmed with hospitality.

Inside were many tools one could use to shape their bodies to be more efficient. The Courier was ashamed of how much he would use these machines to get himself into fighting order.

Some of the convicts wondered who that man was, with a back filled by a big tribal tattoo, with an eye on its center, then branching off to many other smaller tattoos. They talked about stealing from him, and maybe "Having a bit of fun with him". The Courier would just eavesdrop and wait for them to try something. The Courier was starting to get bored.

* * *

><p>On the seventh day though, something unusual happened. After eating his crappy lunch given to him in his cell, a guard approached his cell and said:<p>

"Get up, sunshine! You have a visitor, and this one is a Captain in the NCR, so watch your mouth!"

The Courier had no idea who it could be. Maybe those NCR pigs wanted information to help them with the annexation of Vegas?

As he walked to the room, he couldn't help but notice how unguarded the way to the room was. Finally a flaw in the security, even if it was a small one like that, it already gave a small hope. Something that the Courier had started to lose fast.

He entered a small room with only a table, a couple of chairs and a bottle of purified water.

The guard told him to sit in one of the chairs and cuffed his feet and hands to to the chair he sat on. The Courier could still move his hands to the table, but not much more. As the guard left the room, he informed that the Captain had gone to the Men's room and would be back soon.

The Captain arrived a minute after the guard left.

He had a tissue wrap covering half his face, but the Courier felt like he was somewhat familiar. Maybe he had shot him once?

He said "Hi" and offered his hand for a handshake.

The Courier didn't shake it.

The Captain let out a smile and a small laugh. Then he removed his face wrap.

"You never did tell me your real name." As the Captain removed his face wrap. The Courier realized why he felt that familiarity. Boone.

The Courier didn't know what to feel. He felt so many things. Betrayed, angry, like he should leave him in the middle of a cazador nest or just skip the trouble and shoot him right there. But the feeling that most scared the Courier was that of feeling happy that Boone was ok.

" You never asked me. Besides, I only give it to people I can really trust. You didn't stick with me for long enough for me to trust you." The Courier answered.

"I'm asking you now."

The Courier stayed quiet for a while, wondering what to answer.

" Courier Six" he finally said.

" That name I already know, everybody does. I want your real name."

"That's my real name. My last one belongs to someone else."

"What's your old name then"

"My old name? Nash told it to me when I asked him how I was before I got shot. It was Rob. They used to call me Robbie."

"Just Rob? No surname? Don't know the name your parents gave you?"

"It was Rob... something, don't really remember, don't really care. I have no idea who they are. I can't remember their names. I wish I did, but I don't." Rob said

"Really? And you don't try to find out who you used to be?" Boone asked

"You just said it, its who I used to be, not who I am now. The person I was before? I don't know him. I don't remember him. As for my past, I remember some fragments. No names, no dates, no specifics. Just some memories, the kind that don't leave your head, no matter how many times I get shot."

"Like what?"

"I can describe the day I left my tribe to become a Courier like it was happening right now. The feeling of sadness, my family saying goodbye, as proud to see their youngest kid leave the house as they were sad." Rob said, showing deep sadness.

"You were a tribal? Is that why you have that tattoo?" Boone said surprised.

"Yes, my tribe had some of the best scouts and hunters in this continent. They had been taught to speak English and to fight by the New Caananites. The tribe's symbol weapon was the Fire Axe. This tatoo, its my tribe's symbol, the eye symbolized our great scouting techniques. The stuff branching out was like badges, or trophies for doing something specially dangerous and helpful to the tribe."

Boone wondered what some of those branchings meant, one of them resembled a pistol, the other one a deathclaw, another of an Axe. He had about twenty of those smaller tattoos.

Boone was then reminded of how the Courier always carried the Gobi campaign rifle and an Axe he had nicknamed Knock-Knock, using the first to weaken the enemies and finishing them up with the latter. With deadly efficacy. Sometimes he didn't even use the Gobi rifle and just charged with Knock-Knock.

It was a scary sight to see him charging into a group of raider.

Seeing him survive was even scarier.

Then, the two ended up thinking about the times when they were traveling together. First just hunting down Benny, then they set out to try and help the people of the Mojave.

Giving Primm its required sheriff, exploring Vault 34, helping Reyes with her communications problem and finding out and convincing Chief Hanlon to stop altering reports, helping Novac with its ghoul problem... Those had been some easier times.

"So... Captain?" Rob finally said

"Yeah, after I left you, I traveled to some of the NCR's cities more West. There, people got frequently raided and mugged, so I set up a task force of some of the retired veterans to help secure our city and its supply lines. We couldn't do much, but what we could, we did well. The NCR saw our good work and gave us a promotion and started talking about securing their territory. They probably wont, but it felt good to be saving people and helping other, after seeing what the Mojave suffered. I heard you tried to do the same, but for the people of the Mojave, too bad it didn't work out."

"Didn't work out? What do you mean?"

"We heard reports, on how some settlements were suffering so much after you took over the Dam, some even starved."

"What? None of that happened. I used all the favors I still had by that point and some of House's resources, but we were prospering. Freeside and Westside were actually good places to live in now. We had secure trading routes, from the Mojave Outpost all the way to Nellis Airport. The Boomers started trading with outsiders! I don't know who told you that, but they were lies."

Boone stared at him for a second. Was he actually telling the truth or was this one of his sad attempts at showing how the NCR is evil and all that stuff?

"You know, you don't have to lie to me about the NCR anymore. I'm the only person that is going to be talking to you while your here, you should probably start being sincere about it. And explaining some stuff. Like, where did you when you disappeared for weeks or even months?" he concluded it was probably the second option

The Courier felt angry when he realized that Boone still didn't realize what the NCR would do to their enemies or anybody who didn't allow them to annex them or their territory.

But that last phrase, that gave him shivers and cold sweats just from remembering...

"And why every time I mention it, you make a look that you don't even do when you face deathclaws" Boone continued, noticing Rob's expression.

_...Sierra Madre and the Divide_. Rob thought to himself. There wasn't much in this world that would scare the Courier, but these places were definitely places that did. He hid those memories in the darker corner of his brain, trying to forget them. Places that had scarred him. The mere thought of the words "Let Go" or "Begin Again" could make him have nightmares and cold sweats.

"I'll think about that proposal, I might tell you about one of those times. The time I left and returned with the .45 Pistol I so dearly love. If I ever gain enough trust, I might tell you about the others, but you will need to gain A LOT of trust before I even consider doing that. " The Courier said.

"I would also like to know what made you decide not to side with the House, or the NCR, or even the Caesar's Legion. None of that bullshit about them being stretched too thin, or being corrupt, those are not the real reasons and both of us know it."

"Do you really want to know? The real reasons?"

"Yes, yes I do. I want to know why you do what you do to those poor Troopers you tortured." Boone said, feeling disgusted at the memory of that Trooper he once saw.

Almost every bone in its body had been broken, then he was left, not being able to move, frying on the sun of the Mojave, while he was eaten alive by Ravens.

" Then I will tell you, it will take more than one visitation though" The Courier completed.

"Good, because I need to get moving. Next visit?" Boone said, as he looked at his wrist watch.

"Sure, just be warned, you might lose a bit of faith on your loved nation." Rob answered, with an evil smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>Then he left the visitation room and was escorted to his cell, where he passed by prisoners who were leaving the gym, because the gym hour had ended.<p>

"Hey, you are the mighty Courier right?" One of the prisoners asked, the way he said 'mighty' showed a lot of hate.

"Depends" The Courier asked

"Well this is a message from Lanius" the prisoner said as he delivered a punch in the Courier's jaw.

The Courier reached one of the nearby guard's police baton and gave the prisoner a very, very painful hit on his right temple and was about to give him another swing when a guard intervened and took the baton of his hand and quickly zip tied his hands.

"Tell him he needs to put a leash on his messengers." the Courier mocked, grinning. Then he spat on the Legion soldier. Then he looked at the other convicts in their eyes, and said: "Try me again, and i wont be as merciful".

(A/N: Thanks to the guys that subscribed, means a lot, really inspired me to make this chapter fast.  
>Also, this chapter's quote was by Father Lasher, from Fallout 1. Please remember to give me a review so i can improve!<br>Now i will be showing a bit of the Courier's past, and that big tatoo he has.)


	3. Chapter 3

"I know who you are. You are walking death, a plague in human form. Where you step, blood flows like a river."

After the fight with the legion soldier, the Courier no longer heard anybody talking about him like he was a helpless innocent. Some convicts had started to talk with him occasionally and some even had invited him to join their gang. The Courier had yet to decide, if he really was to join any one of them, they might be useful to help him escape the prison, but he always prefered to ride solo.

He had kept talking with Boone too, he visited him twice every week. The Courier had already told him about his experiences in Zion, now Boone had asked him to tell him about his tribe.

That was why the Courier was going to the room where they talked.

"Hey" Boone said, raising his hand.

"Hi" The Courier replied, wondering whether he should shake his hand. He ended not shaking the hand. Boone was still an NCR pig.

"Will you ever shake my hand" Boone asked grinning

"I wouldn't get my hopes too high" The Courier said.

"So there still is a chance?" Boone asked, somewhat surprised

"A small one"

"So... will it be today you will tell me about that tatoo?"

"I guess it will be. It's a proof that you became an adult. But 'adult' might not be the best word. You could become an adult at the age of 6 and you could just become when you were 30 years old."

"What was the determining factor?"

"You became an adult when they considered you had done something of valor for the tribe."

"What did you do?"

The Courier lifted his shirt and showed Boone his back and pointed to the part that resembled a Deathclaw.

"See this part? It's a deathclaw. In my tribe, your dad could decide what you would be trained to do. Mine wanted me to be a medic. I... didn't share his opinion. I wanted to be a hunter, so between lessons, I would sneak out and watch the hunters do their job. I brought my axe and a 9mm pistol everybody got when they became 10 years old.

So this day the hunters went out hunting in an area they had never been to. I of course, followed them, but keeping a distance because I wasn't supposed to be there.

They ended up going to a deathclaw nest, and you can guess how that went. They got spotted and ended up inside a cave, with their back against the wall, with the deathclaws running into the cave.

They killed a lot of them, but then they started running out of ammo, and things got real nasty.

So here I was, watching my childhood heroes cornered by deathclaw, so what do I think? Let's go help them out!"

"So a kid barely on his teens running against a pack of deathclaws? That can't have gone well"

"It almost didn't. I ran in swinging my axe, I cut one of the deathclaws' spines, and he fell dead, but now I saw the 2 other deathclaws turning around and looking at me like the easy prey I was, so I started running. Then one of the caught my leg, I tripped, fell and turned around. I saw it going for a bite, so I panicked and threw sand at his eyes. He recoiled back, and I took my 9mm and shot him in the face as many times as I could.

Of course they were still 9mm, so they did nothing to it. All but 2 of the rounds. Those 2 rounds hit it in each of its eyes and blinded it. I took this time to start running from it, until I saw an Axe smash down into its head.

My stupid attack gave some space for the hunters to kill the deathclaws that were trying to kill me."

"So you killed a deathclaw when you were a kid?"

"And saved about 6 men doing it. After that, they considered me an adult, and gave me that tattoo."

"Shit. So you were already killing deathclaws when you were a kid?"

"I never did settle for little."

"Ain't anybody gonna argue about that. Where was your tribe located?"

"I don't really remember, I only know that it was near the NCR's border. Which brings me to another topic, the reason I hate the NCR. You sure you really want to know this story?"

The Courier said, getting ready to open a few old scars.

Boone looked at his clock: "Sorry I guess we will have to leave that one for the next day"

"You will know where to find me"

* * *

><p>And so the Courier left the room, escorted by a guard, which took him to the gym.<p>

There he was approached by one of the convicts that had asked him if he wanted to join their gangs.

"Hello, Courier" He said. He was a tall, very muscled man. One of the thoughest looking guys in that prison. And in THAT prsion, that wasn't easy to pull of.

"Hello, Mr..."

"Marshall, I'm not here to bother you with my gang anymore. I have heard rumors about your wish to leave this place..."

"I don't think I'm the only one that wants to leave this place"

"... and your power. I have heard you were the Mayor of a city opposing the NCR?"

"You heard right, you can get me out of this place?" The Courier said.

"I might, that would depend on what my reward for that might be" Marshall answered

"What do you want it to be?"

"As you might know, the NCR is trying to annex your city. If it were to succeed, after that, it would attack my people, and we would be crushed. So I would like you to give us protection for the NCR, and we will help you on your fight.

"Who is your people. Legion?"

"Oh no, we are not those assholes. We are... much stronger people, that have opposed the NCR log before the Legion even existed."

"You're... Great Khans?"

"Indeed. We both know that the NCR has a special kind of hate for my people, and that we can't, and wont survive another fight with it. And that you need as many people as you can to help you fight a nation. Give us a safe home, and we won't disturb you."

"You let me out of this jail, and then we will negotiate terms. Also, you do me this favor, and I will be very thankful." The Courier didn't really believe it would be very beneficial to let the Great Khans, but right now, his city was being invaded by NCR assholes and he didn't have time to play diplomat.

"What do you want?"

" I need to know how bad the situation is in Vegas, about NCR's invasion."

The Khan looked at Rob for a few seconds, as if planning something. Then he answered:

"I'll get a guy to check it out, but I heard it was bad. Should take about 3-4 days."

"Thanks. I'll make it worth your while. Do keep me in the loop about the escape."

"Will do. You will have to use your... skills for when we get in trouble."

The Courier nodded with a small smile, and walked to his cell.

Hopefully, his stay in this place would be a lot shorter than advertised.

Hopefully.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Boone returned to hear the story of how the Courier came to hate the NCR.<p>

"Hey"

"Hi"

"So you were gonna tell me the story of how you came to hate the NCR?" Boone asked

"I guess this is the day. So, I already told you a bit about my tribe. Well, it was located close to what used to be the NCR border. The NCR wanted to advance into our territory, and my tribe said that they could, as long as they allowed the tribe to live in peace. But there was a tribe that was particularly disliking of the idea of having their 50 year old territory stolen from them just like that. So they fought back.

The NCR would get constantly defeated in guerrilla warfare by the other tribe. And the other tribe started to attack our hunters for "helping the murderers", so my tribe offered their territory for the NCR to build a FOB in.

That FOB helped the NCR immensely.

One day though, a squad of troopers saw a bunch of tribals and thought they were their enemies. So they killed the tribals in cold blood.

They were part of MY tribe. The ones that were helping them.

My tribe instantly, but peacefully asked the NCR to get out of their territory. That they were not allowed to have that FOB there anymore, and gave them 2 weeks to leave our territory.

The NCR, though, didn't agree with them.

So one day, after hunting for the tribe, the hunters, me included, returned to our tribe with the great news that we had hunted enough Yao-Guai for the rest of the week.

When we got to our tribe, we only saw death and suffering. The whole tribe had been slaughtered and our houses burned. Nobody had survived. Not even the children, or the elderly. Just all of them, shot on sight. Everybody, shot right between the eyes.

And not even the aggressive tribe would have done this. Not with this amount of efficacy, planning, and precision. This had to be NCR, some of the NCR's best.

And it really was. Whole operation had been planned and executioned by the NCR's best snipers.

Wanna guess who they were?"

Boone was thinking, it couldn't have been them, right? No way, too big of a coincidence.

"Time's up. I bet you knew the answer. It was the one and only, the 1st recon!" The Courier said, glowing with hatred. "I have to admit, we really never did see it coming. And it was the last thing a full tribe of innocent people never saw. You guys really are good at what you do!"

"W-What? The 1st tribe wouldn't do that! Not a whole tribe!"

"Yeah, not like Bitter Springs, right?"

Boone was barely able to contain himself from delivering the strongest punch he had ever given.

That one hit a nerve. The Courier knew it would. It was his goal.

"Miscommunication right? I bet that's what they tell anybody that questions their orders. Worked with you, though, so it can't be that bad an excuse. Makes ya wonder, how many "Terrorist" or even "Raider" towns you wiped out.

The Courier was starting to enjoy this. He didn't just want to open a wound, he wanted to shove his finger in it.

"No surprise the 1st didn't miss a shot, or had the highest confirmed kills number in the NCR, its not very hard killing civilians is it?"

That one did it. Boone stood up from his chair, and as angry as the Courier had ever seen him, tried to dish out the hardest punch he could. Just like the Courier wanted.

The Courier, expecting this, quickly dodged it, and gave out another one to Boone's gut, which ended in a painful grunt.

As Boone hugged his gut involuntarily, the Courier took this chance to grab his head and smash it against his knee, which left Boone unconscious.

Quickly, an NCR guard comes rushing into the room, trying to control his prisoner.

Rob, however dealt with him with a strong kick to the crotch, he took his pistol and shot the guard in the head. He also took the chance to open his handcuffs and used them to tie Boone to the table.

"I guess the escape is gonna have to be a bit sooner" He thought, as he left the room.

* * *

><p>(AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the slow update, but with school and stuff, this will start slowing down. Today's quote was brough to you by Father Lasher from Fallout 1. Thanks to everybody that subscribed and favorited the story, really makes me feel better! Hopefully you liked this chapter as well!)


End file.
